1. Field of the Invention
The field of the present invention relates generally to a method for treatment of human food allergies and sensitivities in a human host having human food allergies and sensitivities by desensitizing the gastrointestinal tract and through this treatment, improved nutritional status and glandular and mental functions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Food allergies and sensitivities are an important cause of illness in both children and adults. Allergies, including food allergies, remain the leading chronic diseases in patients under seventeen years old. Symptoms commonly known to accompany food allergies include headaches, stomach aches, depression, wheezing, fatigue, irritability, hyperactivity, skin rashes, drowsiness, and circles under the eyes. The incidence of allergy-related nutritional deficiencies is also significant due to the necessary avoidance of the offending foods.
Traditional treatment methods include injections and sublingual dropletss of dilute extracts of the allergens which may cause anaphylactic shock. Food allergy sufferers mav also be instructed to avoid a particular food, often disguised in the prepared foods so prevalent today. These treatments presuppose identification of the offending food.
Identification of food allergens is often elusive due to the time lag between ingestion and the onset of symptoms. Clinical identification methods, including trial elimination diets and food skin tests, are lengthy, costly and often inconclusive.
The present invention relieves sufferers from food allergies and its symptoms without the need to identify the particular allergen thereby avoiding the problematic identification procedures and expense as well as uncertainty associated therewith.